The 2 sides of Christmas
by Icypixie
Summary: There are 2 sides to every story, and this Christmas might lead to something unexpected


A/N: I'm trying something new. One story from Phoenix's P.O.V and the same story from Maya's P.O.V.

Hope you enjoy!

(Phoenix P.O.V.)

I watched as she glided through the room; smiling and chatting with friends. She had a dark purple dress that hugged her curves is a classy way that still left some to the imagination.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"NICK!" she yelled, turning and throwing her arms around me in a big hug.

"Hey, Maya." I replied, my hands tentatively going about her waist.

Maya released me and gave me a beaming smile. "It's about time you got here. I thought you would miss everything." She took me by the hand and lead me into the main room. Everyone we knew was already there, drinking and having a good time.

"Hey everyone," Maya called out "Look who finally showed up!"

"Maya,.." I grumbled under his breath, sratching the back of my head.

"Hey Mr. Wright!" yelled a voice as energetic as Maya's. I looked across the room and saw Kay holding a star while perched on a step-ladder. She waved with one hand and reached to the top of the Christmas tree with the other.

"Unless you _want _to drop that star, you should probably hold it with both hands."

Edgeworth appeared from the other side of the tree, holding an extention cord.

"Aw Edgey, Do you always have to be a spoil sport?" Kay said jokingly as she put both hands on the star and placed it on the top of the tree. Then she nodded to Edgeworth and he plugged in the extention cord. The tree lit up beautifully, and everyone around them clapped. Edgeworth placed the cord on the floor and walked over to Kay. He gently lifted her from the ladder and placed her on her feet. She giggled slightly and placed a light kiss on his lips.

I glanced at Maya out of the corner of my eye. She was mesmorized by the lights on the tree. She was so cute that way, staring wide-eyed at the tree. She blinked and was broken from her trance, and I realized that I had been staring at her. I quickly looked away, moving towards the drink table and pouring myself a glass of eggnog. I sipped some of the creamy liquid and took a deep breath.

_I don't feel that way about Maya. _I thought to myself. Those familiar words rang in my ears once again. I had repeated that sentence so many times that it had almost become a mantra. But those words didn't seem to calm me like they normally did. If anything, I started to feel "that way" even more. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Maya speaking with Gumshoe and Maggey. Gumshoe had one hand on Maggey's waist, holding her close to him as he spoke. Kay and Edgeworth sat on the couch together, exchanging presents and sipping eggnog. When I looked back at Maya I knew, I _knew. _Everything that Gumeshoe and Maggey had, or Kay and Edgeworth had; that's what I wanted.

And I wanted that with Maya.

Once everyone else had left the party, Maya and I were left alone to clean up. I carried plates and drink cups into the kitchen, placing them in the sink. Maya followed right behind me, brushing up against my shoulder as she placed more dishes in the sink.

"The party was so much fun." She sighed, looking out the window whistfully. "I'm glad that you could be here."

"Glad that I could make it." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile.

Maya smiled back and then stared at the dishes in the sink. "I think that these can wait till tomorrow." She said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

I chuckled to myself and walked towards the door. "Well, I'll see you later then." I said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Maya sighed, not quite saying goodbye.

This was the moment, now or never. I started to lean forward a bit.

"I'm glad that you're my friend, Nick."

That sentence made me stop for a moment. Maya didn't want what I wanted, and trying to force it on her would ruin what we have. So I just smiled and said "I'm glad that you're my friend too."

And with that, I walked out the door with a hole where my heart had been.

(Maya's P.O.V.)

I was placing a plate of cookies on the table when I heard the door open. Nick stood in the doorway, wearing slacks and a blue, button-up shirt.  
>"NICK!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him in a hug. I felt his hand go around my waist and pull me closer.<p>

"Hey, Maya." He replied, smiling back at me. I always loved his smile. I took him by the hand and lead him to everyone else, who were all in the family room

"Hey everyone," I called out "Look who finally showed up!"

"Maya,.." I heard Nick grumble beside me. I didn't mean to upset him, just trying to have some fun. I hope he understands that.

"Hey, Mr. Wright." Kay yelled from her place on the ladder next to the Christmas tree. She waved with one hand and barely held onto the star in the other. I was about to say something when Mr. Edgeworth walked around the tree.

"Unless you _want _to drop that star, you should probably hold it with both hands."

"Aw Edgey, Do you always have to be a spoil sport?" Kay said jokingly as she placed the star on the tree with both hands. Then she nodded to Mr. Edgeworth and he plugged in the lights, setting the tree aglow. I watched as Edgeworth lifted Kay from the ladder and kissed her. Them together with the lights of the christmas tree behind them, it was absolutely perfect. I realized that I was staring and looked up at Nick. He quickly averted his gaze and walked over to the drink table.

"Maya!" A booming voice yelled. I turned and Gumshoe walked over to me, one arm around Maggey. They were so cute together.  
>"Gumshoe, how are you?"<p>

"I'm great, pal. And so is the Mrs over here." He said gesturing to Maggey. She gigled when he said that and her face turned red. How amazing is that. To have someone you can depend on like that, someone to always be by your side. I looked over my shoulder at Nick, who was still facing the drink table. Did he think of me that way? Did I think of him that way? My first reaction was no, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought I did. I looked over at Kay and Edgeworth. They were sitting on the couch together, sipping eggnog. Mr. Edgeworth pulled out a gift and handed it to Kay, and she handed him her gift. They both smiled and kissed, absolutely content.

That's what I wanted, and I wanted that with Nick.

Once everyone else was gone, Nick stayed behind to help me clean up. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. We cleaned up plates and cups and placed them in the sink. Personally, I was exhausted and ready to sleep, but I didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"The party was so much fun." I sighed, looking out the window before looking back at Nick. "I'm glad that you could be here."

"Glad that I could make it." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a smile that made my stomach do a backflip.

I smiled back and then stared at the dishes in the sink. I hated doing chores, and dishes more than anything. "I think that these can wait till tomorrow." I said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

I heard Nick Chuckle as he walked towards the door. "Well, I'll see you later then." H said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I sighed, not wanting him to leave before I said anything.

This was the moment, now or never. I saw him start to lean forward a bit, and I did too.

"I'm glad that you're my friend, Nick."

The words flew out of my mouth without me thinking. Oh, God. Why did I way that?

I was about to tell him that what I said wasn't what I ment to say, but I heard Nick say; "I'm glad that you're my friend too."

I stopped when I heard that sentence. Nick didn't want what I wanted. And forcing it would ruin what we have. So I just smiled.

And with that, I watched him walk out the door, with a hole where my heart used to be.

A/N: It is 11:08 on Christmas. I managed to finish this christmas story on Christmas. YES! Okay, so this story is a bit sad for the season, but there will be a sequel for New Years. This is kicking off my series of one shots that I will do for the Nick/Maya pairing. I am still working on my Chapter story; Married Bliss Turnabout, This will just happen in between. Merry Christmas to you all, and, as always, R&R!


End file.
